


"Prove it..."

by lackadaisically



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisically/pseuds/lackadaisically
Summary: Derek’s lips curled into a small shit eating grin. “What was that?”Will rose his voice an octave, no. Two. A self-assured quirk tinted his voice. This was an elaborate joke, a bluff – and Will totally just called him on it.  “I told you to prove –





	"Prove it..."

“Chill!”

“Do not tell me to chill, Nursey – not after dropping a bomb like that!” William Poindexter opposed, freckled features tomatoing from anger or – embarrassment? No way.

“Dude, it’s no big deal, okay? Just – something I couldn’t keep in anymore.” Derek Nurse, at least in the inside, was the exact opposite that his typically ‘chill’ disposition usually implied, after all he just —

“You just told me you thought I was hot! Or, attractive, or whatever!”

Derek shrugged; playing it off like it was ‘NBD’, but in fact. It was… a **really** **big deal**. “Yeah, more like that your hair reminds me leaves turning in the autumn, or— Dex... you’re blushing.” Derek grinned, rusted-emerald hues taking in the site of freckled features blanched by soft crimson.

“F-fuck off.” Will spat with indignation in his voice mingled that with something neither could quite place a finger on. “What the hell made you think that was a good idea, Nursey? I’m not even —” Will stammered; dropping his bookbag on the floor of their shared abode. He was gesturing wildly with hands, stammering – looking for words that just couldn't grasp.

Derek finished for him. “Gay?”

“Yes!” Will huffed out.

Derek shrugged, a single tawny lid muting his left optic while a hand rose to adjust the ballcap on his head, using the tail of the bill to scratch at his scalp. “That’s chill. Neither am I.”

“Then why the hell did you just say that? – Are you fucking with me? Is this a joke to you?” Will’s face was four shades darker than his hair, making his freckles seem to glow like stars painted against a blood-red sky. He couldn’t recall the last time Will had dropped so many F-Bombs.

“Chill, Dex. Gay dudes aren’t the only dudes allowed to like other dudes… besides I never joke about matters of the heart.” Derek seemed to wink – or a slow blink, indicative of massive chill. Why was this so hard… with Will standing less than five feet away with a heedful fluster.

“What —” Will’s color seemed to rise with each syllable. “—the hell, Nursey? This is an i-incredibly shitty joke!” Will asked, words flowing from his mouth like the hiss of a cornered cat.

Derek pulled the cap over his hair, then dropped his hand to the side. “Again: not a joke. Real shit, Dex? You can hate me for this all you want, but I always kind of liked you? Sure, you’re kind if an uptight asshole sometimes, but honestly that’s part of your charm?”

Will should have died of an aneurysm with the amount of blood pooling in his cheeks. He could feel himself blushing. He was visibly stifled mess, and he was trembling with too many emotions to place. Gilded eyes locked on rusted-emerald, Will swallowed. Heart hammered in his chest, echoed in his ears. He steeled himself, muting his own voice into something almost inaudible. “Prove it…”

Derek’s lips curled into a small shit eating grin. “What was that?”

Will rose his voice an octave, no. Two. A self-assured quirk tinted his voice. This was an elaborate joke, a bluff – and Will totally just called him on it.  “I told you to prove –

“Mm!” But before he could finish uttering his sentence, cold hands caught blood-warmed cheeks and he was silenced by a pair of lips – his breath caught in his throat and for a moment he was slack - unresponsive in Derek’s lips. He had planned on calling Derek’s bluff, but Derek had called his. Will made a noise; an embarrassing almost squeak that sent the fury of his fluster coursing through his body, but Derek only pulled them closer, and lips finally moved together. Will released his breath as they kissed; lips parting to make way for tongues, and arms sliding across bodies for an embrace –

The door to their shared room slammed open, and none other than Chris Chow barged in, nose stuck into his smartphone. His eyes flicked up from the screen to bear witness to his two best friends in mid-make out. Instant surprise colored his face, and he knew there was only one thing for him to do, and that was to yell in the most ecstatic way:

“HOLLLLYYY –

“ – SHIIIIIT –

“YOU GUYS!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you did an enjoy!
> 
> uwu


End file.
